


Super (Trooper) Spies

by Gyhl



Category: James Bond (Brosnan movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of V-Day, James Bond has been sent to go hand-off a packet to another spy. Angst and hilarity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super (Trooper) Spies

When Sam flew, it was always first class, although (if given the choice) he preferred to avoid that. It wasn't that he was opposed to air travel; he didn't like flying _as Sam_. That meant lines, airport security, delays, other travelers. He really would have preferred a private jet as chartered by MI6. But...

But for whatever reason, MI6 was handing this off to another agency. They hadn't told him which agency. He hadn't even been able to get the information out of Miss Moneypenny. Which either meant he was losing his touch (impossible) or she didn't know.

He was a bit miffed about the whole affair (including passing the information off on an airplane), and so he tried to look like Sam Carmichael. The khakis and button-down helped, as did the issue of Architect he was (somewhat unsuccessfully) reading. And although he didn't look up, he was quite aware when a man in a suit (nice quality, clearly bespoke) stopped at his row and put a bag in the overhead compartment before sitting next to him.

"Sam?"

The surprise and affection sounded genuine, even to his ears. And the smile he offered the other man was genuine. They shook hands like old friends, which -after a decade- they were.

"Harry Bright. What're you doing here?" The meaning, which he thought was obvious, was what were they both doing on a civilian aircraft.

"Spontaneous holiday. On my way back home from Kentucky."

Sam's smile faltered, just a touch; Harry undoubtedly picked up on it. His eyes traveled down the suit to Harry's cuff links and the sideways K logo before meeting Harry's eyes again. He'd known for years that Harry was a spy under the code name Galahad, just as Harry knew he was code named James Bond. That was not the revelation that had shocked him.

It was the realization that Galahad had been the agent at the Kentucky massacre when Valentine had done his test. The report MI6 had received from the Kingsman named Merlin had been brief and more of an FYI done out of courtesy than anything else. But Merlin had said the agent had been killed.

"I hadn't realized you'd been in Kentucky."

"Mm, yes, well." Harry leaned close, and Sam saw the pretense fall away. "Do you have it?"

Sam slid a thin packet from the pages of his magazine and palmed it into Harry's hand. It was small, light, and couldn't contain more than a key-card, really. It disappeared as quickly, and as easily, as it had appeared and Harry leaned back.

"How is Donna?"

Sam's voice dropped to nearly a whisper. " _How is Donna_?! If you wanted to talk about Donna, we could have done that in the shop." A tailor's shop served as the cover for Kingsman headquarters and it wouldn't have been the first time an MI6 agent passed through the doors.

"Arthur was working with Valentine. What you gave me will let me get in passed all of Merlin's traps without anyone being aware of it. I don't intend for them to realize I'm alive until I'm certain of who was and was not with Arthur."

Sam just stared at Harry. A rogue _agent_ was one thing. But what Harry was saying...

"Stop staring like that. You look like I've just broken up with you."

Sam laughed, although he didn't feel it. "I think I have better taste than that."

"Which brings us back to Donna."

He understood this time. Harry wanted something else to think about. Something beyond the betrayal of the head of his agency. Merlin could be dead, as could Harry's protégé. There wasn't much new to tell; they'd spoken a few weeks before. But Sam told him everything he could think of and the two of them talked for some time before a natural silence fell between them.

Sam returned to his magazine and Harry appeared to doze. Sam was deep into an article and getting ideas for part of a remodel he and Donna were going to start when Harry did finally speak.

"I still love that song."

"What song?"

Harry sat forward. "What song? The one you've been humming for the last ten minutes."

"I don't hum."

"The hell you don't." Harry laughed. " _Like I always do. 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._ "

Harry was right; he _had_ been humming.

" _I was sick and tired of everything._ "

Sam bit down a smile. "We are _not_ doing this."

" _When I called you last night from Glasgow._ "

He was getting louder and Sam was fighting to not laugh.

" _All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show._ "

" _Wishing every show was the last show._ "

They got stares, certainly, but they went through the entire song with Sam doing the back-up lines and joining Harry for the rest. There was some laughter when they finished, and some scattered applause. It was only a few minutes later when the captain announced they were about to land.

The two spies left the plane together and stayed together until their paths split. Sam watched Harry as he headed toward his connecting flight. He would contact M from Kalokairi. He was feeling the need for a new suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an entry for challenge 007 - Traveling in [FandomWeekly](http://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Mamma Mia premiered in 1999, so when writing fics, that's when I set it as happening.


End file.
